mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelius Johnston
Cornelius "John" Johnston is a character in Bully and was a member of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. Today he presentably works as an astrologist somewhere. Role in Game During the mission "Wrong Part of Town", the Greasers go out looking for Algernon Papadopoulos and Chad Morris, both of whom were being used by Lola Lombardi (something Greasers were highly against). Earnest Johnson tells Jimmy that Cornelius might know where Algie is. Jimmy finds Johnny outside of the boys' dorm, being hassled by the Greasers (who are being goaded on by Gary Smith). Cornelius lies about Algie's location, and most of the Greasers take off, though they leave Norton Williams and Vance Medici behind to deal with Cornelius. After Jimmy saves him from them, Cornelius tells him that Algie's actually in New Coventry. After saving Algie and Morris, Cornelius and Earnest thank Jimmy for his help. Corny later appears in "Stronghold Assault" where he is talking with Fatty Johnson when Jimmy asks about Earnest's whereabouts who reply him with some doubt. He then makes a brief appearance in "Defender of the Castle" where he tells Jimmy to get lost and possibly die due to some "misunderstanding". Cornelius is also one of the Nerds Jimmy gets to see in the mission "The Big, Bad Game", plotting some big revenge on the Jocks. He later reprograms the scoreboard at the stadium to read "Jocks play with their bawls". He makes his final brief appearance in "Rats in the Library" where he screams his lungs out and runs out of the library like the biggest coward ever and runs even 19mph out of pure fear. Personality and traits Cornelius is very academically oriented, even by nerd standards, with math being his favourite subject. He spends most of his time in the library reading, understanding, especially mathematics textbooks, and wishes to be locked in an ivory tower filled with math books. He also has an interest in taxonomy and social Darwinism, something where he would actually be on the bottom of the ladder. He has a 4.0 GPA. He complains about the abuse he gets from bullies, mentioning being pushed into a puddle by Russell Northrop himself and being given a wedgie by Ethan Robinson. One of the reasons he likes the library is because the Bulliess nor The Jocks go there. Outside of academia stuff, Cornelius can be seen playing ''Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King''s Chess Combat with the other Nerds. He also participates in the drama club, where he supposedly played an "amazing Juliet" in a school production of Romeo and Juliet. He is not athletically inclined at all, even by nerds' standards, as Tamara Danvers announces over the PA system that his physical aptitude test received the worst score in the history of the Dixmor Academy. Cornelius is bisexual and will kiss Jimmy Hopkins if he's sweet enough on him, however, he also has an unrequited longing for Mandy Wiles despite being Jocks' cheerleader. Trivia *Johnston reminds me of one of my o' real life schoolmates. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **Art: C **Science: A **English: A- **History: D- **Math: A **Biology: B+ **Chemistry: A **Geography: A **Music: B **Photography: C **Shop: C+ **Home Economics: D **Gym: F- *Johnston is the tallest nerd in the game. Gallery Cornelious.jpg|Cornelius' fae, fae. Nerds_playing_crappy_games.jpg|Cornelius with Algie and Jhonson. Johnsten,_Fhad,_Bukki.png|Johnston with Carlson and Bucky. Johnston_und_Brakus.jpg|Cornelius was on a pride parade with Brakus? But he's pretty straight. Johnston_wit_stick.jpg|Johnston with his self-made weapin. Johnston_VS_Juri.jpg|Cornelius picking a fight with Karamazov. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Students Category:African-American Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:LGBT Community Category:Protagonists Category:Cowards Category:Nerds